Juegos de Muerte
by learilla
Summary: La línea entre adoración y deseo es demasiado delgada como para no sentirte tentado a cruzarla. Ser un Vigilante silencio y siempre alerta, pasar el 90% de tu tiempo con ella, entrenándola, formándola es demasiada tortura para cualquier alma.


**Sí. Again. Nueva historia y sin acabar las demás. Pero bueno, esta es una tabla cortita para la comunidad teh_typewriter que iré haciendo poco a poco. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío bla bla bla sino de Joss Whedon que seguramente (oh sí!) tenga mucho más dinero que yo. **

**Todo esto no es más que culpa de RHEA_CARLYSSE que me recordó lo que mola esta pareja *____* **

**Advertencias: Hay Lime... muy leve, levísimo, pero hay. Si no te gusta, no sigas. Si te disgusta la pareja Giles/Buffy ¿qué haces aquí? **

**A todos los demás, mastercad (sí... ¬¬ chiste fácil!) No hombre. Un review no estaría de más. **

**A disfrutad! **

**

* * *

  
**

_Juró que no volvería a hacerlo._

Mirarla de aquella manera no era sano, ni para él ni para ella. Lo sabía.

_Juró que la dejaría volar. _

Ella no era más que una niña rodeada de demonios y muerte, pero una niña al fin y al cabo.

_Juró que la protegería. _

De cualquier cosa. Incluso de él mismo.

_Juró que no se involucraría. Las cazadoras vienen y van, pero los Vigilantes deben perdurar. _

De todas las promesas que no ha cumplido, esta es la más peligrosa y en la que ha fallado más estrepitosamente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El silencio no era algo que no se disfrutaba demasiado a menudo en casa de las Summers. Por eso, cuando venía había que aprovecharlo. Se sabía que se iría pronto, pero no cuando volvería.

Tal vez contribuyese el hecho de que Dawn se quedaba a dormir con Willow y Tara en la residencia o puede que fuera el partido de baseball que estaban viendo los demás en casa de Xander, sea lo que fuere Giles dio gracias por ambas cosas y se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar. Acababan de llegar de una noche de caza, una demasiado ajetreada para su experimentado paladar, y Buffy aún estaba arriba curándose de las heridas que un par de vampiros y un demonio _T'ska _le habían dejado en la espalda y en la pierna izquierda.

El inglés escuchó el ruido de varios botes chocando contra el suelo y un par de maldiciones desde el piso de arriba. Un poco renuente, se apoyó en sus rodillas, tomó impulso y se levantó del sofá. Se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera al principio de ésta y sonrió.

-Buffy, ¿estás bien?

Nada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –continuó mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras lentamente. Escalón a escalón. Sabiendo muy bien lo que se encontraría arriba y no demasiado seguro de querer hacerlo.

-¿Buffy? –volvió a preguntar abriendo lentamente la puerta del baño.

-¡Giles!

El hombre cerró la puerta de inmediato.

Dentro del baño, la cazadora sin camiseta intentaba hacer contorsionismo avanzado para intentar echarse un poco de agua oxigenada en las heridas de la espalda. Y así la había encontrado él, con los vaqueros desabrochados, descalza y con las uñas de los pies pintadas de azul y con sólo un sujetador negro de algodón tapándole de cintura para arriba. Ella había gritado su nombre en cuanto vio que la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué hace? –le espetó en cuanto abrió la puerta de nuevo. El color del rostro de Giles había bajado como mínimo dos tonalidades. –Me ha dado un susto de muerte. Entre y ayúdeme con esto.

-Creo que lo mejor será que…

Ella lo miró con esos ojitos de cordero degollado que _él _tanto _odiaba_. El labio inferior de Buffy tembló –intencionadamente, por supuesto -, al igual que lo hizo la razón de Giles. Él volvió a titubear, sabiendo que lo que ahora mismo sentía no era lo que debería sentir ningún vigilante por su cazadora, ningún profesor por su alumna, ningún hombre por una _niña_.

Notando su indecisión, Buffy lo cogió de la mano y le puso el algodón en ella. Luego se giró quedando de espaldas a él y de frente al espejo. Desde el otro lado, su cara le sonrió. Giles trató de devolvérselo, pero sólo salió de sus labios un gesto grotesco y forzado.

La rubia no pareció notarlo.

-Hoy ha sido una noche demasiado… _endemoniada. _–ella volvió a mirarlo desde el espejo, pero el rostro del vigilante siguió impertérrito mirando el algodón entre sus manos y sin saber muy bien qué uso darle. –Vamos, Giles. _Endemoniada… _¿su humor inglés no le deja pillarlo? Endemoniada… había demonios…

Giles le devolvió la mirada y bajó distraídamente la mano hasta las heridas de la espalda y comenzó a limpiarlas.

-Sí, Buffy. Creo que lo "pillé" a la primera –le contestó con una voz que, a gusto de Buffy, era demasiado sabionda y aburrida.

-Bien. Sólo quería asegurarme de que… ¡Ay!

El hombre retiró la mano de la herida y sopló. Fue un acto instintivo que debió haber controlado, pero que por alguna razón no pudo o no quiso hacerlo. Sus manos se asieron a la cintura de la cazadora, se dobló hasta la altura del arañazo en la parte más baja de la espalda y sopló lenta, _muy_ lentamente. Y repitió una, dos e incluso tres veces más, hasta que con cierta satisfacción masculina se fijó en cómo la piel de Buffy se estremecía y se ponía de gallina. Algo dentro de él también se agitó cuando la vio agarrarse al lavabo con las dos manos o cuando comprobó cómo sus piernas temblaban ligeramente cuando, en un impulso incontrolado, acarició la herida abierta con la yema de sus dedos.

Buffy cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía notando los dedos de su vigilante recorrerle la espalda. Giles no la vio, a sabiendas de que si la miraba una sola vez a la cara se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se largaría de allí como el cobarde que nunca había sido. Volvió a agacharse, allí donde la irrealidad le impedía mirarse al espejo y donde ninguna regla moral le gritaba que parase.

Su dedo quedó rápidamente sustituido por su lengua. Cálida y pegajosa, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro cada cicatriz que dibujaba el mosaico de aquella espalda. La espalda de Buffy con su piel pálida y suave era un recordatorio perpetuo del destino que le había tocado vivir. Y Giles lo supo, lo percibió, lo… saboreó. Todo el dolor, toda la soledad con la que tenía que vivir día tras día. Jugando al juego de mamá adolescente de día y asesina del mal cada noche.

Su mano se trasladó hacia delante mientras él seguía lamiendo. Le acarició el vientre y jugó con su ombligo, mientras el cuerpo de Buffy seguía inerte, movido sólo por el ligero temblor que el vigilante notaba a su tacto. Ascendió su mano a medida que su lengua iba bajando, topándose con el impedimento de la tela. Tanteó, temeroso de que aquello pudiera ser demasiado osado y lo que podría hacer que Buffy despertara y lo echara de allí de una bien merecida patada. Así que probó, acarició los pequeños pechos de Buffy por encima del algodón y cuando ella no dio muestras de oponerse, los tomó con más ansia. Introdujo la mano por debajo del sujetador y empezó a jugar con ellas.

En ese preciso momento, la cazadora lanzó un pequeño suspiro, inaudible si no fuera por el silencio sepulcral que había caído aquella noche en esa casa.

Y no hizo falta más. Un sonido, un ancla, un puñetazo que lo devolviera a la realidad.

Giles se incorporó con dificultad y con la boca seca. El sudor frío que le recorría la frente casaba perfectamente con la sensación de vértigo que le invadió. A los pocos segundos, Buffy abrió los ojos, sorprendida y aturdida por el cese de caricias. Cuando miró por el espejo en busca de los ojos de su vigilante, ya no había nadie allí. Estaba sola en el baño y ni siquiera los pasos de Giles al bajar la escalera y salir de la casa fueron audibles.

Aún conmocionada, se puso bien la ropa interior y se asomó a la ventana de su habitación. La sombra oscura que descendía la calle cabizbaja y con prisa, no podía ser Giles.

Simplemente _no_ podía.


End file.
